In The Face Of True Love
by moniquexo
Summary: Fan-fic focused around Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass and baby Bass. This is after the season 4 finale and is my possible view of the future of their relationship, it will feature other characters from the show as well. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Fall At Your Feet

Chapter 1- Fall At Your Feet

Blair Waldorf usual elegance had disappearance as she attempted to control the cries of her newborns, unnamed and unfed their continual cries seemed to echo through the halls of her Paris apartment. Louis was not himself as he juggled another newborn, bottle in hand to stop the cries.

"Louis! How do you ever say with her? She is hopeless, reckless and unfaithful to you!" his mother yelled over the cries.

Blair ignored the usual insults from Louis mother as noticed in the mirror, a familiar figure staring back at her. Dressed formal, sleek dark hair and a voice so smoothing she couldn't help but escape, and escape is what she did. The smoothing voice seem to trailed off as Blair went in the same direction. Outside to the balcony, the lights of Paris seemed to brighten everything even her mood, as she stagged along the thin concrete based balcony. Behind her the calls from Louis were loud with distress.

"Blair! What are you doing? Blair!" he shouted from inside.

But Blair continued her dark brown eyes focused on the figure in front of here, as it seemed to get clearer and clearer making the figure almost to be ghost like.

"Chuck?" she shouted, standing along the thin balcony.

From the street below, locals began to notice and watch as Blair walked across unaware the danger that was ahead. She took a quick glance behind her as she went forward to a unsteady floor. Her Gucci black plain flats seemed unsteady as the wood broke taking Blair with it. She let out a scream as she hanged from the high vintage building. A tight grip had her, she was safe, alive and as she looked up holding her hand was that familiar figure smiling at her.

"Chuck?" She smiled as her worries seem to fly away.

"Blair I will always love you and I know that I can't have you no longer. You're better off with him, with Louis" He replied with his soft voice that was almost silent.

"You can't even finish that sentence, Chuck" Blair spoke as the grip began to loosen. "Chuck, what are you doing?"

"I have to let you go" he replied letting go of grip as Blair began to fall.


	2. Chapter 2  Flight of Lies

Chapter 2- Flight of Lies.

Blair jumped out of her sleep, her eyes covered by her silky blue sleep mask made her even more out of place. Unaware of her surroundings, her unusual sleeping ways and confusion stuck her deeply.

"Where am I?" She whispered to herself removing her sleep mask, with that she took judgement her surroundings.

A small leather lounge in which she slept on with a clean marble top bar to her left and with all that she felt dizzy and uneasy. She rubbed her eyes slightly as she noticed laughter coming from the other side of the door. She began to realise as Louis walked in, both hands holding a filled glasses of champagne.

"Ah, you're awake! I am glad" he spoke with his strong Italian accent and as he approached he kissed her on her forehead.

Blair was quick to fix her dark long hair to perfection and fix her lip stick to a red. Everyone knew that Blair wasn't a hundred percent herself around Louis even though they were soon to be married, she did in fact love him but there was always someone else. Always. She forced a smile still coming to the realisation of her dream, it was not her usual one either – her staring in one of Audrey Hepburn's classic. But instead she found herself in a twisted nightmare. Louis cut into her thoughts as he offered the glass of champagne, Blair was quick to react and took the glass.

"I was just talking to the Captain and he said we will be in Paris in a few hours" Louis replied taking a seat on the single leather chair.

"It will be great once we arrive Louis. I can't wait to meet all of your family" Blair again, forced a smile across her face.

Louis again took notice in Blair unusual behaviour. He instead bit his tongue taking a sip of the sweet champagne. Something about Blair worried him, ever since they had left New York she hadn't been herself. He knew Blair tried her best to hide things from him but she gave off such a forced mood he became quite noticeable to Louis in the past couple of weeks knowing Blair.

"They all can't wait to meet you. My mother has told them a lot about you" Louis smiled.

"They must hate me already!" Blair spoke, then paused "I'm sorry. It's just that, your mother when we last meet didn't go to well, so when I see her this time it will be different. I hope to make it different".

"Blair, Blair. Please don't worry about my mother, she just wants the best for me and in my case in you. I love you Blair Waldorf and there is nothing that is going to stop that" Louis spoke reaching out and kissing Blair's hand.

On the outside a smile broke across Blairs face but on the inside was a much different place along with story. Lies, betrayal and cheating was kept hidden as long as it possibly could. With a pause, Blair thought back to her life saver, Chuck Bass coming to the rescue in her last encounter with Russel Thorpe, a jealous businessman along with others. Without Chuck, she could have been burned and dead in that old rotted factory but instead things took a turn that night. What others would call a mistake – one being unfaithful to their partner but to Blair it didn't seem like cheating of Louis, Chuck was clearly the love of her life and she wanted to be with him, until he let her go.

"I can't drink this –" Blair quickly placed down the glass standing up "I have to go"

"Blair, we're on a aeroplane and not even close to ground. What do you mean you have to go?" Louis stood up confused.

"Louis, I'm so sorry. I just mean that I can only drink that champagne with strawberries and please excuse me while I go to the rest room" She spoke making her way to the claustrophobic bathroom.

Inside she stood as she found herself face to face with the mirror. This all felt so similar, it was her dream repeating but instead she never saw Chuck just herself as a complete mess. It felt like betrayal was engraved on her face but instead it was bare covered by secrets.

"You can get through this, you can –" Blair whispered to herself.

She needed her best friend, Serena. She needed her family and she needed Chuck. How was she ever going to get through this whole wedding without telling Louis? It worried her. All this stress couldn't be good on her or worse.

"Stop being weak. Weak will never get you anywhere" she continued until there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Blair? Are you okay?" Louis voice called from the other side.

"Uh, yes. Louis. Everything is fine, just getting ready to land" she called back.

There was a pause of silence, "Okay Blair, be ready quickly. I don't want you up and about while we are landing. I'll be with the Captain "

Blair took one glance at herself as she spoke into the mirror "I'm pregnant".


	3. Chapter 3 The Bass Name

Chapter 3- The Bass Name

Chuck Bass stared at the New York morning sunrise as he poured himself another glass of whiskey; it was strong with little ice. He paused gripping the crystal glass in his right hand as he took more notice of the view, the view of the Empire State building. There it was perfectly built as the morning sun rise behind it affected his view. After many drunken nights Chuck had come to the conclusion he was bored and he placed the glass back down at the bar. He white shirt was half untucked and his hair was all over the place, he was a complete mess. He tied to think back to last night but everything had become a blur and Nathaniel was soon to return as he hadn't been home for the past couple of days, visiting his father up in Hamptons where he continued to get his work life back on track. As Chuck looked up Nathaniel appeared dressed in his usual shirts and dress pants stood at the opening doors of the elevator suitcase in hand.

"Nathaniel you're home" Chuck spoke.

"Chuck, buddy, so good to see you man. It's been a couple of days and you look, uh, a mess" Nate replied staring up and down.

"Why to judge Nathaniel. I've just woken up and just came to see the sun rise" Chuck said with a little stumble to the open window.

"We've lived in this apartment for two years now and the view is the same every summer's morning...Are you still drunk?" Nate asked as he picked up the whiskey glass.

"I probably am, anyway you should be use to that by now" Chuck replied staring at the buildings in front of him.

"Look Chuck, I know Blair has gone with Louis but you can't be like this forever. It's not healthy for you or to Blair, it's dangerous" Nate replied pouring the whiskey down the sink.

"Who said I was drinking because of Blair's goodbyes?" Chuck turned around.

"Well all of a sudden you are drinking again. This is you man and Blair wouldn't want to see you like this" Nate replied.

"She is the only one who helps me through this!" Chuck raised his voice "She is the only one who cares about me no matter what I do!"

"Chuck just chill out, you're drunk and on something, what drugs did you take?" Nate asked searching through the bar.

"Nothing you're going to fine there. Nate please don't bother, this is my way of getting over Blair even though it hurts, it's the only way. So you got to let me have me space" Chuck replied calm again.

Nate paused "Okay, just don't hurt yourself"

"Trust me I won't" Chuck replied snatching a glass from the bar and pouring himself another glass of whiskey, this time drinking it whole.

Nate stared in worry as he tried to avoid another argument with his best friend, the past couple of weeks were rough for their friendship. With Blair gone Chuck had gone back to his old ways and had been an angry dangerous drunk as Nate watched on his ways got worse and worse. Not only did Nate feel alone without having Serena advice he had turned to Dan on many occasion for help but struggled to get the advice needed. So without causing another argument Nate began to change his whole lecture speak into something else.

"So, where did you go last night?" he asked leaning on the bar.

"Victrola" Chuck replied shortly.

"Oh really? Did you get any girls?" Nate asked.

"Yes a couple. Nathaniel what's with the whole twenty questions? I know what you're trying to do" Chuck again raised his voice.

"I'm doing nothing, just asking a couple of questions Chuck" Nate shrugged grabbing his suitcase and exiting the living room of their apartment.

"How is your father?" Chuck shouted across the apartment.

"He is probably doing well haven't seen him in months" replied a girl dressed in a white robe stood in the doorway, her short dark pixie haircut was all over the place and her face had little freckles over the nose.

Chuck stood there speechless trying to wrap his head around the whole thing and with a pause he spoke "Good morning beautiful" and as he approached Nathaniel stood in the background with a confused stunned expression across his face.

"Who the hell is that?" Nate whispered behind the girl.

Chuck gave the girl a kiss on the forehead and quickly turned her to Nate "This is my friend Nate, Nate this is..." there was a pause until

"I'm Thivana, nice to meet you" she introduced holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Thivana –"Nate replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's Thivana, Thivana Bass" she spoke as Nate became speechless.

"I was going to break the news to Nate before but I thought it would be more special until you woke up" Chuck said a smile across his face. "We got married last night" Thivana showed her left hand as a diamond ring sparked from her finger.

"Are you being serious?" Nate asked.

"What do you think Nathaniel? Of course we are. We're getting married" Chuck smiled kissing her on her cheek.

"I'm going to be Mrs Thivana Bass!" She giggled.


	4. Chapter 4 From Paris With Love

Chapter 4- From Paris With Love

Blair Waldorf had finally touchdown in the center of Paris, the view was lovely as always – the Eiffel Tower in the short distances along with the small brick built villages. It bought a smile across her face and made her realised how much she had missed Paris and the happiness it had bought her in the past.

"Blair, we must head to the hotel and organise your stay" Louis said as he linked in arm around hers "I'm so excited for you to be here again"

"I can't wait to explore again, it's been to long!" Blair replied smiling at Louis.

Prince Louis was handsome, well dressed and wonderful guy that Blair couldn't help but fall in love with; it was just a bonus that he happened to be a Prince. This was something Blair dreamed about ever since her and Serena used to dress up in Princess glitter dresses when they were young, Blair would go to all her mother's fashion shows and continually ask her mother to design her a Princess grown, something she still hadn't received. Louis just happened to be the missing part of Blair's jig saw puzzle and it all seemed to fit perfectly.

"Well we can explore all tomorrow; we can go shopping if you like along with a trip down the river. The weather is going to be lovely this summer" Louis smiled as they reached the parked car where the driver held out the entry to the car.

They had finally reached Blair's hotel as they exited the vehicle and entered through the large glass door into the lobby of the hotel. The walls were large and the place had been set in a modern look, which made it completely different to the old styled Paris brick that stood on the outside. Louis had organised the room as they were quickly transferred up to the top penthouse.

"I feel awful that I could not stay here with you in the same hotel tonight. It's just because my mother and I will need to check in with the rest of my family before tomorrow" Louis apologized standing outside the penthouse door. "But for now I need you to rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day, and meeting the rest of my family that you will soon belong in"

"It's completely fine Louis! Something I will look greatly too" Blair replied nerve beginning in her stomach.

"Goodnight Blair" Louis spoke kissing her lightly on the forehead as he quickly found his way to the elevator.

Blair did a slight way as she entered the enormous penthouse which was filled with supplies, something she was use to with Dorota around here apartment. She quickly found herself in the bedroom. For once it was alone, no servant, no Louis, just herself and the sound of her heartbeat. She had scared herself on the plane but even now the thought was at the back of her mind, she was pregnant and she knew Louis would be heartbroken to know it was Chuck's child and not his. She was unfaithful to Louis that night and part of her wanted to take it all back but the other side wanted it to be this way. She paused in her thoughts as she quickly reached her Blackberry that seemed to buzz ever since she had reached here in Paris. As she began to scroll through a number of emails she came across a Gossip Girl update which read:

'Spotted: Chuck Bass shopping with the new bride-to-be?' Blair stopped scrolling and quickly began to press the read more button,

'On this fine Saturday Chuck Bass found himself shopping for the finest engagement ring. My sources tells me that Chuck met this pixie, name to be Thivana at a party in Las Vegas the other where the two later had a short wedding ceremony. XOXO Gossip Girl'

Blair throw her phone in front of her on the large king size bed, "No, this isn't true. Chuck wouldn't do that" her heart felt more than broken, it was destroyed.

All she could do was cry and that is exactly what she did as her Blackberry again began to buzz, there was a pause as Blair reached over to it, it read 'Harold'

"Daddy!" she picked up quickly hoping to her father's voice on the other side.

"Blair bear, so good to hear your voice" he spoke cheerfully on the other side.

"It's so good to hear yours too!" His voice seem to stop her tears

With a few chuckles he again began to speak "So Blair, your mother tells me about your recent trip here! Roman and I cannot wait to see you again!" Harold said as Blair could hear Roman singing in the background.

"I can't wait to see you both as well, I'm only here for a short time but we will finally see each other!" Blair spoke.

"Your mother wasn't to clear on who you came with, was is Chuck? I can't wait to see that man again, he was so lovely last time. Remember it was the middle of a couple of summers ago and we went on that day trip –"

"It isn't Chuck Daddy, we kind of broke up. But I want you to meet Louis! He is wonderful!" Blair spoke remembering that she hadn't seen her father for over two summers back to when her and Chuck had finally admitted their love and their relationship grew so much. It seemed so perfect back now and now they were both getting married or at least Chuck was getting married from Gossip Girl sources.

"Oh well, I cannot wait to meet Louis! You will need to catch me up on everything but for now Blair bear we will plan to visit during the week! We love you very much" Harold said disconnecting the phone.

The room was now back to silence and Blair couldn't help but begin to cry

**A.N- Hi all! Just wanted to get some of your feedback when it comes to the introduction of new characters and relationship develops such as the mysterious character Thivana Bass, I would love to hear some of your thoughts on her character. Thanks for reading, M.**


	5. Chapter 5 Summer of '09

Chapter 5- Summer of '09

It was the summer of 2009 and Chuck had rented out a Porsche for the first meeting with Blair's father Harold and his boyfriend Roman. Chuck who had recently got his license attempted to drive as they reached the open road heading towards the Hamptons for the first introduction. Father meeting the boyfriend, this whole situation scared Chuck more than ever and he found himself showing his nerves for the first time around Blair. It was something that was important to him and he needed to make a good impression or this would be a massive disaster.

The road was long and the two lovers hadn't passed a car for miles, Chuck's driving skill was low and sometimes showed danger, but with many joy rides with Nate in the past made him slowly get the hang of it. This was different he thought, he had precious cargo which he intended to take care of.

"Chuck, are you alright? You're gripping the steeling wheel really tight" Blair had clearly become aware of Chuck's nerves that were shown.

"I'm fine Blair, you know I've got this" he said without taking an eye off the road that laid a head.

Blair let out a laugh "My gosh! Chuck everyone knows you never drive and probably don't know how to. I don't even know why I got in this car when we left New York"

For a split second Chuck turned to Blair and smiled, it was true what she had said he never did drive, that's what drivers were for but this trip was special and he just wanted it to be the two of them for once without Chuck's chauffeur behind the wheel.

"I know how to drive, they don't give you a license for anything...You know I want this to be special and I believe just letting it be us two for the car ride is perfect, we never get this" Chuck replied loosen his grip on the wheel "And I'm relaxing, not so tense now"

"I know, I know. Once we arrive in the Hamptons at my father's beach house we will be forever watched over the weekend. Not only by daddy but Roman, who is extremely sweet and wonderful" Blair replied with a smile across her face.

"I've heard much about him and he seems that. Honestly Blair I just want your father and Roman to like me. I know they hear about the past and our struggles but I really, really want this to go perfectly. It means so much to you and I want this to be a wonderful weekend that we can look back at" Chuck turned to Blair again with promising eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about, you're 'Chuck Bass' remember?" Blair let out a giggle with her best attempts to impersonate.

"I love you so much" Chuck Bass replied a rare smile appear across his face.

"I love you too. I would kiss you now but I don't trust that you can still do that and keep us alive" Blair replied as she touched his arm instead.

The car ride seem long as they slowly pulled into Harold's and Roman's beach house for the summer, it was set out perfectly – large land along with freshly cut grass and the close view of the beach. The house was all of glass and Blair could see all the way into the kitchen from the front door her and Chuck stood at.

"Blair Bear!" Harold shouted lifting up his only daughter.

"I've missed you so much!" Blair replied as the tight hug slowly put her back to her feet.

"Ah, it's so wonderful to see you" Harold replied staring right into his daughter's brown eyes.

"Daddy, this is Chuck" Blair introduced as Chuck and Harold shook hands.

"Ah yes, Chuck Bass. The man I have heard so much about" Harold replied a smile across his face.

"All good I hope" Chuck replied his nerves beginning to show.

In the car he had checked his suit wasn't ceased or to see if the tie was uneven – they weren't but everything he did he was nervous about. He had chosen out the perfect outfit, a buttoned down light blue shirt along with a striped tie and slacks. The outfit wasn't too formal and it was as casual as Chuck got these days and he enjoyed being out of a suit for once, it was summer he needed a break from Bass Industries and Lilley was wonderful at taking over and running it after all that Chuck had been through this past year – his father's death, the return of his evil uncle Jack Bass and a change in view of life, he had completely fallen for the perfect girl, Blair Cornelia Waldorf.

"Of course it has been. You two must come in, get settled as Roman and I will be cooking tonight's dinner" Harold said leading them both instead.

"Pumpkin pie I hope" Blair said linking her arms with her father.

"Only on Thanksgiving Blair Bear...but for you, my specialty meal is all year round especially since I missed out this year" Harold replied as they reached the kitchen.

The long hallway had reached a end and the view of the back of the house was a large pool and sand that lead out to the beach. The sounds of crashing waves were in slightly in the distance but the sounds of French music played throughout the house.

"Chuck, this is Roman" Harold said introducing Roman as he paused from cooking.

"Ah, Mr. Chuck Bass so lovely to meet you" Roman smiled shaking his hand and turning to Blair "Oh sweetie how I have missed you" he said giving a tight hug to Blair.

"Dinner will be ready is a bit so how about you both bring in your luggage and place them in a room upstairs and get settled in" Harold suggested with agreement from both.

"It's going to be a lovely weekend" Blair smiled holding on to Chuck's arm.


End file.
